


Adventures Gone Awry

by GeminiMoon14



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: The Imagination is a place of wonderment and concentrated mental energies that brings almost anything to life. As its rulers, Roman and Remus held the most power and made up their own rules for their sections of the Imagination, often overlapping in order to develop new ideas.Ideas crossing over became more frequent when the brothers mended their relationship and created interesting new creatures and characters. Unfortunately, they could not always control the actions of their characters when they were on adventures. They usually encouraged the others to stay away when one or both creativities were out on an adventure, but the system still had a few issues.*All sides are accepted in this work.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Kudos: 15





	Adventures Gone Awry

The Imagination is a place of wonderment and concentrated mental energies that brings almost anything to life. As its rulers, Roman and Remus held the most power and made up their own rules for their sections of the Imagination, often overlapping in order to develop new ideas. 

Ideas crossing over became more frequent when the brothers mended their relationship and created interesting new creatures and characters. Unfortunately, they could not always control the actions of their characters when they were on adventures. They usually encouraged the others to stay away when one or both creativities were out on an adventure, but the system still had a few issues.

Logan adjusted his tie as he exhaled in an effort to contain his annoyance and slipped into a familiar stoic expression. Roman had gone on another adventure to destress after a long day and Patton had asked the logical facet to retrieve him. Normally, the request would not have bothered Logan but he had knocked five minutes ago with no indication of being heard. 

He distantly recalled the warnings to stay away when they were running around the Imagination but he wanted to complete the task at hand and be done with it. He opened the door and called out, “Roman, I have given you ample time to respond and am coming in!” 

It was bright. Colors and smells always seemed clearer in the Imagination which could be disorienting upon initial entry. Logan winced at the change before allowing himself to make a note of his surroundings.

Trees reached for the sky, branches entwined with one another and providing a roof of leaves that let hardly any sunlight through. The shadows lingering at the base and twisting across the grassy floor seemed a few shades darker than normal. Silence surrounded the side in contribution to an eerie atmosphere despite the vibrant coloring of the wildlife.

Logan startled as a breeze whipped around his body and dissipated as quickly as it appeared. An unfamiliar weight settled on his form and he glanced down. He barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. When either Roman or Remus were immersed in whatever fantasy they had selected, any side that entered would be included in their immersion. 

Which was why Logan stood in the forest newly dressed in a deep blue coat with golden accents and a long sleeved shirt. His trousers were still black but his tie had been replaced with a tucked in silk scarf. Sensible shoes had been replaced with, surprisingly comfortable, leather boots.

He adjusted the cuffs of his jacket and shirt before he made his way further in. Paths were not hard to find as a precaution for adventures going wrong. Logan found one within seconds and continued searching for Roman, unaware of the rustling of the leaves in no wind.

Logan only managed to walk undisturbed for a few minutes when a pair of talons grabbed his shoulders with a screech and hauled him into the air. He let out a small yelp as he found himself being carried away. The side let out a sigh as he muttered something under his breath that would have Remus cheering and Patton gasping in horror.

The flight did not take long, thankfully, and soon the creature had tossed him through the open window of a tower. He tumbled onto the stone floor with all the grace of a newborn deer and only just avoided losing his glasses. 

Logan glared at the floor for a moment before standing up and brushing himself off. There was laughter as a voice cackled, “You aren’t who I was hoping for but that little display made it worth it!” 

The logical side tried to will away the pink creeping into his face as he cleared his throat and asked, “Am I to suppose you are the reason for my… unexpected flight?” A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows with a little bow as they replied, “But of course! A pleasure to capture you.”

There was the rattling of chains as manacles clamped around Logan’s wrists and pulled him against the wall, hands on either side of his head. Logan leveled an unimpressed look at the figure as he remarked, “I assume you are one of Roman’s creations.” 

The figure shook their head as they replied, “Ah, close but not quite. I owe my creation to both Roman and Remus. They find me quite vexing.” Logan nodded to show his understanding before asking, “So you have captured me to what end?”

The figure cocked their head curiously as it retorted, “What reason do I need to tell you?”

Logan shrugged as best he could. “None really but I fail to see the point of this exercise.”

“Point?”

“Surely you have some reason for my capture.”

“None that I wish to share with you.”

“Really? Do you not monologue like the other creations?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you have a plan?”

“Of course I do! I just need to adjust it!”

“So my capture was unexpected? That implies you were to capture someone else.”

“Yes! Of course-,” the figure cut himself off and glared at Logan, “You’re too nosy for your own good.” Logan’s expression remained blank as he acknowledged, “So I have been told.” The figure seemed to shake off their confusion before taking out a strip of cloth and approaching.

Logan pulled away as the figure attempted to silence him with a cloth gag. He could not get away but he could resist for quite some time. The figure struggled to tie the cloth as Logan twisted against his restraints and informed his captor, “I’d rather not.” 

Frustrated, the figure grabbed the logical side’s hair with a withered hand and twisted. Logan hissed in pain as the figure maneuvered his head and secured the gag in place. Once finished, the figure stepped away and wandered towards the open window where Logan had been thrown through. Logan scowled at his captor through the gag as the figure told him, “Get over it, one of them is bound to show up eventually. Until then, get comfortable.”

Logan squirmed, arms aching from the position he was forced to hold, and sighed. Patton would no doubt come looking or send someone after him. To make matters worse, his captor seemed to be getting antsy with how often he looked out the window. 

The figure growled and began to pace back and forth, muttering under his breath. Logan rolled his eyes and tried to gain some sense of comfort despite the conditions. He managed to stretch just enough to keep the muscles in his back from cramping.

Time seemed to pass slowly, the figure getting more impatient each second that passed. They unsheathed a dagger and aimed the point at the hollow of Logan’s throat as they hissed, “Perhaps I should send them a body part. Think that’ll get them here quicker?” Logan instinctively tried to pull away as the blade rested on his skin, not piercing but still too close.

“LOGAN!”

Both turned towards the open window at the shout from outside. The figure withdrew their blade, a crooked smile flashing from beneath the hood, and whispered, “Sounds like we have company.” They stepped away and merged with the shadows creeping around the room. 

Logan kept his gaze on where his captor had seemingly vanished and listened for any more calls. It was quiet for a moment before they started up again.

“Logan?! Are you okay?!” That was Virgil. Logan winced as the concern bled into Virgil’s voice.

“Logan! Where are you kiddo?!” Patton obviously. He must have told Virgil and come looking. Logan sighed in annoyance and readjusted his position.

“Come on, Microsoft Nerd, you’re freaking the others out!” Roman? Perhaps his return had tipped Patton off about his suspicious absence. At least they were close.

“ _ Do _ keep shouting! He obviously  _ isn’t _ in the giant tower in the middle of the forest.” Janus was a surprise. Logan tilted his head thoughtfully as he tried to figure out why Janus would come looking for him. 

“Can you hear us, Nerdy Wolverine?! Scream like someone’s ripping your intestines out of your gut if you can hear us!” Remus had joined as well? Now Logan was definitely intrigued. 

Logan heard them draw closer as Roman shouted, “Worry not! We’re on our way!” The logical side shot an annoyed look at the empty window at his decree. He heard grunting as Patton called out, “Roman, I don’t think that’s safe!” Remus cackled as he challenged, “Wuss! I can do it faster than that you fucking coward!”

There was shriek as Virgil yelled, “Enjoy doing that! We’re going to find the door like  _ normal _ people!” He heard the twins give a muffled retort before continuing their climb. 

It took only a few more minutes when two different sets of hands appeared and he heard Roman shriek, “Don’t push me off, Remus!” The duke hauled himself through the window as he cackled, “Get over it, Shit-lord!” Logan rolled his eyes at their antics as Roman pulled himself up with a glare. 

The prince seemed ready to retort when his eyes landed on Logan. He forgot all notion of banter and rushed over, ready to free the logical side. 

As soon as Roman started to run, the shadows lashed out and knocked him to the floor. Remus moved, blocking a bolt of magic presumably, and cackling. Roman jumped to his feet and drew his sword, placing himself between Logan and the rest of the tower.

Logan tried to mumble through the gag, gesturing with his head. Thankfully, the twins seemed to catch on and focused. There was a loud sigh as the figure stepped out of the shadows and remarked, “I was hoping to play with you a little longer.” 

Roman raised his sword defensively as he spat, “The Sorcerer-Lich!” The figure seemed to smirk as Remus asked, “Didn’t we smash your skull last week?” The Sorcerer-Lich extended his arm and Logan was pulled along the wall, chains and all, until he was next to the construct.

The Sorcerer-Lich grabbed Logan’s chin, turning his back on the twins, and replied, “Yes. I’m actually rather upset about it. I was originally planning on sending my creature after Prince Roman but t _ his one _ seemed to do the trick rather nicely.” Logan tried to jerk his head away but the mage’s grip was like steel.

There was an inhuman screech outside followed by Virgil screaming, “Get inside! Get inside!” Roman turned away for only a second, allowing the mage enough time to fire another spell. Remus batted it away with his morning star and closed the distance between himself and the Sorcerer-Lich. 

The construct twisted out of the way and threw himself towards the window. Roman raced up from the other side, prepared to swing, but their opponent caught the movement and shifted his arm. 

Logan found himself suddenly occupying the space between Roman’s blade and the mage. Roman barely managed to divert his swing to miss as the Sorcerer-Lich cackled. The blade skidded across the chains and sent sparks flying. The chains above Logan, undamaged, shifted as Remus tried to attack and pulled the logical side in front of the mage again.

Thankfully, Remus saw the motion and prepared to change the direction. Logan winced as the morning star still caught his side and knocked the air from his lungs. The spikes tore through his coat and drew blood. 

Both Creativities’ eyes went wide as their creation shifted closer to the window, Logan forced to follow as a shield. A trap door on the other side of the room flew open as the rest of the sides crashed into the room. 

The commotion was enough to distract the Sorcerer-Lich long enough for the twins to move. Roman swung as though he was going to pierce the mage’s chest, moving his weapon away as Logan was forced between them. 

Remus used his brother’s diversion to swing at the same time that the enchantment tried to use Logan as a shield. The morning star connected with the mage’s side with enough force to send the mage flying away from Logan.

Without giving the construct enough time to regain focus, the Duke smashed their creation’s rib-cage and forced him away from Logan. Roman turned towards the others and shouted, “The chains are trying to move Logan, don’t let him! See if you can get them off!”

Patton nodded and wrapped his arms around Logan’s torso while Janus and Virgil went looking for keys. The chains moved again at the Sorcerer-Lich’s call and jerked Logan towards the mage. Patton held tight and kept the logical side in place as Roman’s sword sliced through the mage’s arm.

The screech of the Sorcerer-Lich echoed through the room as Virgil ran over with a key to the cuffs. Janus helped hold Logan in place as the mage attempted to summon Logan to his side once more. 

The logical side hissed in pain as the chains went taught, nearly wrenching his arms from his sockets as Virgil tried to undo the chains. The chains moved, as though aware of what the anxious side was attempting, and forced Patton to grab at one arm to hold it steady.

Ignoring the sounds of metal clashing, Virgil managed to fit the key into a cuff and twisted it. The chain shot towards the summons and only slowed Remus’s weapon enough to keep him from taking the Sorcerer-Lich’s head off. 

The other manacle hoisted Logan, along with Patton, into the air as the creation attempted to put the pair between himself and the twins. Logan’s fingers went to the knot on the gag as he tried to speak. 

Both Patton and Logan were dragged between the fighters by the remaining manacle, the former dropped to the floor from the momentum. The Sorcerer-Lich wrapped a bony hand around Logan’s free wrist and pulled it towards the side’s back.

Logan hissed at the pain, unable to get rid of the cloth in time, and aimed a kick for his captor’s shin. The Sorcerer-Lich hopped back as he cursed, “You fucking pest!” He grabbed a patch of the logical side’s hair and pulled. 

From the floor, Patton kicked the Sorcerer-Lich’s boots and sent him stumbling towards the window. Remus followed his lead and shoved the mage over the windowsill with a smile and wave, “Toodles~! “

There was shriek and a sickening thud. The chain still holding Logan went limp and the logical side fell to the floor. Remus and Roman peeked out the window and the latter hissed. Remus smirked before turning back to the rest with a casual, “That’ll take him like a week to repair.” 

Remus took another look, hummed thoughtfully, and commented, “Well now I want pancakes.” Patton pushed that particular image out of his head as he helped Logan sit up, massaging his shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Janus focused on undoing the knot of the gag and threw it over his shoulder.

Logan made a face as he commented, “That could  _ not _ have been sanitary.” He slowly maneuvered his wrists to his lap and rubbed them. Patton’s face soured when he pressed a little harder than he intended to and drew a hiss of pain from Logan.

Roman made a motion with his hand and caught a couple of heat packs. He handed it over with a pained expression as he asked, “Are you okay, Logan?” Logan sighed in relief as Patton and Virgil applied the packs to his shoulders and answered, “I should recover fairly quickly when we return to the Mindscape.”

Janus did not comment on the deflection and offered his hand to Logan. The logical side took it and allowed the others to get him onto his feet. He stumbled for a moment before Virgil pushed himself under Logan’s arm to act as support.

Logan groaned as his shoulders protested the movement. The others glanced at one another for a moment before Roman stepped forward and offered, “I can carry you back, Specs. It’s the least I could do after this whole…  _ debacle _ .”

Logan adjusted his glasses, though they had been fine, and answered, “I suppose, given the state of my side and shoulders, I could concede to being carried this time.” Roman scooped Logan into a pose he usually reserved for damsels he rescued, careful to avoid causing any further harm. 

Roman led the way back with Virgil keeping his eyes trained for sudden movements and Logan tried not to fall asleep from exhaustion. Patton held hands with the anxious side while Janus and Remus stayed near the back to ensure no one vanished, “like in a horror movie!” the latter told them.

Once safe inside the Mindscape, the Sides settled into the common room. Roman and Remus had plenty of experience from their adventures in the Imagination dealing with injuries so Janus told them to handle bandaging Logan’s side. He also shooed Patton into the kitchen with the suggestion of Logan needing to eat something after the incident. Virgil followed the father figure while Janus fetched the first-aid kit.

Logan was losing the battle to sleep but stubbornly clung to consciousness. Once the first-aid kit was handed over, Janus helped prop Logan up while the twins applied the bandages. 

He gave them a tired, “Thank you,” and allowed them to examine his wrists. Janus smirked as he pressed a couple painkillers into Logan’s hand and summoned a glass of water. He took it with a suspicious look on his face but wrote it off as Janus being himself. With the influence of the medicine, the logical side went limp as exhaustion finally pulled him under, his wounds covered and food on the way.

When Logan would wake up, it would be to the others doing a movie night, including onesies, while he recovered. Food would be handed over while they finished their original choice before putting on Big Hero 6. 

The next day, they would all be found piled together with Logan uncomfortably buried. He allowed the affectionate gesture for a moment before jabbing Virgil in the side with his toe and setting off a chain reaction that ended up with several sides jumping and screaming while Logan calmly walked into the kitchen for coffee.


End file.
